Who'll It Be?
by Warriors-Cafe
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories smushed into a big story...erm...a lot of one shots. It stars any KFP character. And starts off with Master Tigress! Reader's participation is VERYYYY welcome! (not all too sure with the rating yet)


**A/N: Sorry it's short...but it's a short thingy...Idk what it's called. Oh and there's more after this writing-ness. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

"I am _Master_ Tigress, _master _of the tiger style and you had better leave before I kick your butt!" The tiger struck a pose, her fiery eyes blazing.

She was in the training hall, facing an opponent. Her mouth was set stubbornly and there was an eager skip in her steps. Suddenly Tigress grinned a very fiendish grin.

"What's that?" Tigress asks, "You won't leave? Well you asked for it!"

With a triumphant roar she leapt and kicked her opponent. The feline exclaimed loudly as it retaliated. She danced off to the side and punched again. This time, using her fast reflexes, she quickly kicked its side and using her foot made it fly into the air. Tigress watched for a second then jumped up with it.

"Hiyah!" she yelled as she punched her opponent towards the opposite wall.

"Do you admit defeat?" Tigress panted. She listened for an answer, "I take your silence as a 'yes'." The young master threw her arms up in the air and hooted in victory. "Nobody will dare take me on now! World, you better listen because I am Tigress! Master of the tiger kung fu style and I am ready for _anything_!"

"Tigress," a voice suddenly called sharply. "You won't be 'ready' until I say so. And you won't be a master until you start training properly and behaving like one."

The eight year old flinched, she glanced at the training dummy. It was still rocking from being flown across the room. Then slowly Tigress put down her arms and bowed to her master.

"I'm sorry master, I won't do it again...I was just...having..." she hesitated then ended quietly, "fun."

"I leave for a few minutes and here you are displaying very childish acts that are not in a masters characteristics," Shifu replied softly.

Tigress shivered. That's when she knew her master was most upset. She never liked it when he'd just watch her disappointedly, and the way he used his stick to correct her form. But hearing the words he actually was thinking was the worst. Tigress knew he thought them, it was just really hurtful hearing it confirmed.

"I'm really sorry master Shifu, it won't happen again. I deserve any punishment you see fit," she bowed again.

The young tiger looked down when she straightened up. Somehow master Oogway always knew how she felt just by looking into her eyes and she didn't want to take any chances with Shifu. She wouldn't let him see her eyes. The hurt in them.

"Ten laps up and down the mountain, and when you're done you may come into the kitchen and eat dinner," he turned briskly away.

Tigress finally looked up and watched Shifu leave. She thought if she came, all the hurt she felt from the orphanage would just leave. Instead, it got worse. Tigress was still in a prison, in a way. Just in a fancier one...

She allowed a few tears to fall onto her cheeks. Then stubbornly wiped them away. She'd would show him. She would prove that she was a _true_master and not a child.

'_No more playing. It's time to be serious. I'll make him proud of me...by being what he wants. I'll be the most brave warrior he's seen and I'll be better than Tai Lung ever was!_' she thought determinedly.

Then with her chin held high, the tiger marched out of the training hall and began to race down the palace steps.

I_'ll show him..._

* * *

**A/N: First off, I'm ****_REALLY_**** sorry for not updating in a looong time! And those who's reading my story ****Time Can Change All**** I'm especially sorry! It's been a long while since I last updated that, but I've been busy and lot's been going on and I have writer's block... Infinitive apologies!**

**Second: this is where I'll be posting when I have writer's block. Or just when I feel like doing something different.**

**Thirdly: let me know how you think about this, did I write things that seemed off? Did you like it/hate it?**

**Lastly: Anyone you want me to write about it, I'm all ears!...eyes actually since I'll be reading suggestions...uh...I'll stop talking**


End file.
